Konoha School day
by Ronin Davis
Summary: A random story I wrote while bored at school. A simple day at Konoha's ninja academy. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**Konoha School days **

One shot chapter by Ronin Davis.

It was a Careful Monday morning in the village of Konoha. Below the great stone faces of the Hokages stood the ninja academy. A young Blonde boy walked down the hall of the academy his head drifting in the clouds.

"Good morning, Minato." The boy turned to the voice to see who called out to him. He saw a young girl with beautiful red hair and plump cheeks.

"Good morning, Kushina." He said greeting her with a smile. "It looks like it's going to be a nice day, doesn't it?" He commented with a smile.

"It's a Monday, so no, it won't be." She scuffed walking past him. Minato starred at her and shrugged. He walked just behind her towards their classroom.

"Here I can get the door." Minato said reaching out and pulling on the door handle. Kushina looked at him and scuffed.

"I'm not some weak little girl; I can open a stupid door, sissy boy." She huffed walking in and taking a set in the front of the class. Minato just starred for a moment and took a seat towards the back. He sat next to three other boys in the back.

"Morning, Minato." One of the boys said with a mouth full of food. He had dark red hair and shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hi, choza." Minato said. "Did you not have enough time for Breakfast?" He asked looking at him.

"No, this is second breakfast." Choza replied chewing his food. "I don't care for how early school starts. It doesn't leave much time for second breakfast."

"um… okay." Minato said with a chuckle. "Hey Inoichi, Shikaku, how are you?" Minato said leaning forward to see the two other boys on the opposite side of Choza.

"I hate Mondays." A black haired boy said yawning. "It's such an annoyance."

"Unlike my fallow class mate I'm fine, Minato." A dirty blonde boy said with a chipper voice. Minato returned his smile.

The students slowly started to enter the classroom as the time for class drew near. The first morning bell started to ring, their teacher walked in with a usual stack of papers. Their teacher was a slightly plump with a small goatee on his chin.

"Good morning class." He said with a smile. "I hope you all did your weekend homework." He said pulling out a notebook to take attendance.

At that moment the door to the class room opened and a boy and girl walked through it. The boy had dark raven hair and a strong chin. The girl had messy grown hair tied into two pigtails with red markings on her cheeks. Both were dirty.

"Fugaku, Tsume, you two are late!" The teacher yelled seeing the two. "and you're filthy." He scolded.

"It's not my fault." Tsume said holding her back pack in front of her. "Fugaku was being mean and tried to take my backpack."

"She was trying to smuggle something into the school." Fugaku protested. "As a member of the Uchiha clan It's is my responsibility to uphold the rules and wellbeing of the village."

"That's enough you two." The teacher said shaking his head. "Save it for sparing class. Now take your seats." He went back to taking attendance. As Tsume walked to take a seat a muffled barking sound came from her bag. The class looked around wondering what the noise was. "Tsume, you didn't bring your puppy to school again, did you?"

"No sir, I left Kuromaru at home." She turned and smiled. The teacher eyed her, but just sighed and went back to marking down the students.

"That Fugaku Uchiha has such an ego." Shikaku muttered under his breath. "It's really annoying." Choza chuckling as he spoke. The day dragged on as the teacher went on with his lecture. The bell dismissing the class rang after what seemed like a day for the students.

"Those boring lectures are so, well boring." Tsume scuffed running out of the class room. "Good thing combat class is next." She smiled gently holding her back pack.

"Don't think I have forgotten about this morning." Fugaku said walking up behind her. "I won't let you get away with whatever you're trying."

"Lighten up, gees." Tsume said rolling her eyes. "It's not like I tried to sneak in paper bombs in my backpack; I keep those in my Kunai pouch." She teased pointing at a tan pouch hooked to the back of her skirt.

"Those two." Minato sighed shaking his head; walking behind them. They walked out to the court yard and he looked up toward the three stone faces of the Hokages.

"Hello Minato." He heard two voices on either side of him. He turned his head to see two identical faces on either side of him.

"Oh, Hello Hiashi, Hizashi." Minato greeted the two.

"You addressed us wrong." One of the twins said. "You turned your head to one of us, but said the wrong name."

"Oh, I did?" Minato said blinking.

"Don't tease him, Hiashi." A young girl with violate hair said walking up to them.

"But I'm not Hiashi." He protested turning to the girl.

"Oh, I know it's you." She giggled poking his nose.

"Who's that?" Minato whispered turning to Hizashi.

"She's from our homeroom class." He replied. "Somehow she's always knows which one of us is which; or rather which one of us is Hiashi."

"So, you two were trying to trick me?" Minato said narrowing his eyes towards him. Hizashi just shrugged. The bell for the next class rang out and the student filed in around a circle in the courtyard.

"Alright everyone, settle down now." Their teacher said clapping his hands together. "Today we will continue our practice of holds and pins." He said looking down at his clipboard. "Please pair up into boys and girls."

"That's no fair, sensei." Tsume pouted. "I wanted to beat up Fugaku, again."

"You got lucky; we Uchihas aren't defeated easily!" Fugaku yelled at her.

"That is enough, you two." The teacher sighed. "Just please pair up into boys and girls."

"Fine, guess I won't need this." Tsume smiled as she undid her skirt. Many boys in the class eyes widen, some turned away.

"Tsume, please stay dressed." The teacher yelled as she dropped her skirt.

"What? I'm wearing shorts." She said pointing down to a set of navy blue short she had on under her skirt. "You guys are such perverts." She teased.

"Ugh, fine, just please tell us that what you're doing next time." The teacher groaned shaking his head. The boys and girls started to pair up.

"Sensei, I don't have a partner." Kushina said raising a hand. "I don't think we have enough girls."

"Huh." The teacher looked down at his clipboard. "No, I guess we don't. Well you can get into a group of three and switch once in a while."

"Sensei, I don't have a partner either." Minato said raising a hand. "I could be Kushina's partner."

"No, it's best if you're pair up with other boys or girls." The teacher said "Minato, just pair up with a group of three as well."

"It's fine, sensei." Kushina said. "Minato is such a girly boy it'll be like I'm paired up with another girl anyway." A groups of the students erupted with laughter.

"Fine, if you two insist." The teacher said shaking his head. "Today we will be learning about leg holds and escapes." The pairs went off into areas where they could practice. Minato noticed Kushina was looking down at the ground nervously.

"Is everything okay?" He asked looking toward her. He looked down and noticed she was still in her skirt. "Did you not bring your shorts today?"

"Mind your own damn business." She yelled at him. She charged at him, grabbing one leg and throwing him to the ground.

"Uzumaki, I didn't signal to start yet." The teacher shouted.

"Sorry Sensei." Kushina apologized getting up. The rest of the class was relatively uneventful. The students practiced their holds till the bell rung.

"Okay everyone that's all for today, see you tomorrow." The teacher said waving at his students as they walked off to their next class.

"You were pretty good today, Kushina." Minato said walking alongside her. Kushina turned her noise up into the air and started to walk faster. "What is it that I keep saying to get her to act that way?" He sighed, dropping his shoulders.

"They certainly are annoying from time to time." Minato turned to see Shikaku standing by him.

"Hey, Shikaku. I don't think girls are all that bad." Minato shrugged. He looked ahead of the crowd seeing Kushina stomp towards their next class.

"Meh, Maybe. The pretty ones though are just too difficult." Shikaku groaned as they walk.

The next class was having a special class session on the top of the school. So they had to walk extra distance to get too the class than normal. A few of the students were grumbling under their breath about need to go this far. As the students reached the roof, their teacher started to call them to the center of the roof for them to sit down.

"Hello, my dear students." The teacher said waving his hand in the air. "are you ready for today's lesson?"

"Yes, Sensei." The students said half-heartedly. They groaned not wanting to be on the roof of the school.

"Today we are talking about bonds." The teacher said "the bonds of comrades and family." The students started whispering amongst themselves. Most still wonder why they have to be out on the roof for this. "Take the three stone Hokage faces." The teacher said pointing up to the stone faces overlooking the village. "The first and second were family and the third was the first's student."

"What does the third being a student have to do with anything?" A student asked raising his hand.

"Because they shared the bond of master and student." The teacher answered. "The first passed down the same ideals and will of fire to the third to help mold him into the Hokage. The bonds we form help form who we are. Both friends and family."

"We still didn't need to come out here just for this." Shikaku muttered annoyed by the fact that they went all the way up to the roof for this.

"Our village was formed by bonds between clans." The teacher went on to say. "The Uchihas and the Senjus, however even more clans join our village, like the Hyuugas, the Naras, the Akimichis, the Yamanakas, and of course many others."

"But the Uchihas are the greatest of all." Fugaku grunted under his breath.

"We pass our bonds and ideals down to our next generation." The teacher went on to say. At this moment Kushina raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Uzumaki?"

"So if you're related to a Kage, your chances of becoming one are greater?" Kushina asked standing up.

"Not quite." The teacher chuckled. "But if you share the same drive, ideals and Will then you just might."

"So, when I become Hokage and have a child powerful enough, they too could become Hokage?" Kushina said with prideful grin. A few of her fellow students chuckled at this notion.

"Like an outsider like you could become the Hokage!" Fugaku yelled out pointing at her. "The next Hokage will finally be an Uchiha!"

"Mr. Uchiha, Please settle down." The teacher said trying to settle the class. Fugaku huffed but sat back down. "Bonds even with our children are important. What kind of ideals to you think is best pass down to your children?"

"Knowing how to cut loose and go wild!" Tsume yelled out standing up. The class looked at her weirdly and few chuckling.

"Those aren't really ideals Ms. Inuzuka." The teacher said raising an eyebrow. "more of a lesson."

"Sensei!" Fugaku said shooting his hand up into the air. "I want to pass down honor and the duties of the Uchihas."

"Very good, Mr. Uchiha." The teacher said nodding "anyone else?" He asked looking around the crowd. He smiled spotting the long violate haired girl raising her hand. "yes, miss."

"um…." The girl stammered standing up nervously. "I've always wanted two daughters and to pass down the ideals I hold dear to me…."

"Which are?" the teacher asked edging her on.

"um… to be fair and kind…" The girl blushed furiously feeling all the eyes of her classmates starring at her.

"Sometimes as ninjas we forget about those kind of ideals and goals, very good." The teacher said with a smile as the girl sat back down. The rest of the class period went smoothly till the bell rung. The students got up to head to their next class.

"I still don't get why we had to go out onto the roof." Shikaku complained walking to his next class.

"I'm sure sensei had his reasons." Minato shrugged walking up alongside him.

"Maybe, but what was up with that lesson?" Shikaku shrugged as they walked. "We're twelve; we shouldn't be thinking about what to teach our kids."

"Shut up!" a loud scream shouted through the hall. They turned their heads to see Kushina and Fugaku arguing. "I will too be come Hokage one day." Kushina yelled at him.

"Don't be silly the next Hokage will be an Uchiha. Not some outsider" Sparks flew between them as they locked hands trying to push over each other over.

"Dog Pile!" Tsume yelled jumping on top of Fugaku tackling him to the ground.

"Girls..." Shikaku groaned. "We're seriously suppose to start a family with them?" He sighed watching Tsume hold down Fugaku as Kushina started to punch him repeatedly. Two teachers came running out to try and pry the two off him.

"Well that's not for a long time." Minato shrugged looking at the mess. "I have to go to me next class." He turned and headed off to his next class. He wondered what else could happen today.


End file.
